Forgive Me
by VanillaAnime
Summary: Natsu sees an unpleasant sight on his 1 year anniversary. He is devastated and goes away for three years. Lucy doesn't feel like its a big deal, but once he left, she felt guilty. When he comes back after so long, what happens? Slight NaLu. Rated for certain scenes, and extreme sadness.
1. Lucy?

**Okay, I'm back with a new series. I ended my other main ones, so I started another. This will contain DRAMA. Oh, how I just love drama. Anyways, hope you enjoy. JUST SO YOU KNOW, NATSU AND LUCY ARE ALREADY DATING!**

* * *

Natsu walked to the guild, and searched for a certain blonde headed person. He looked every corner of the guild, but still didn't see her. Mira walked up to Natsu. "If you're looking for Lucy, she's in the infirmary." Natsu nodded and headed towards the infirmary. He opened the door and saw Lucy sitting at the end of the bed, talking to the injured Levy. Surprisingly, Gajeel was next to her too.

Lucy noticed Natsu. "Hey, Natsu. Do you want to help me keep company for Levy?" She glanced at Gajeel and smirked, " Or does she already have enough company?" Levy turned red and hid in her blankets. Gajeel just scoffed and closed his eyes.

"Sure, but what do you mean that she already has enough company?"Natsu asked idiotically. Lucy face palmed. "Never mind, and lets go back out to the guild."Lucy pushed Natsu out the door, and smiled back at Levy.

"What's wrong, Lucy?''

"Just Shut Up already!" Lucy said. _"What an idiotic boyfriend... But not for long"_

Natsu stopped."Lucy, do you want to go on and watch the fireworks with me and Happy?" Lucy shook her head. "Sorry, but I have plans today." Natsu turned his head down. "Awwww" He walked to where Mira was and ordered some Fire Chicken.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she headed out the door.

She walked to the hill and searched for the ice mage. Lucy smiled as she saw him, sitting down on the soft grass, enjoying the breeze. He noticed Lucy walking towards him and smiled. "Took you long enough!" Gray kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, I was talking with Levy." Lucy said, forgetting about Natsu. "Lets continue our date!" Gray nodded and took Lucy's hand. They sat down at a nearby tree and started to talk.

"How was your day, Lucy?" Gray asked. "Like any old other day." She answered. Gray nodded his head and smiled. "You're very beautiful, Lucy. Thank you for watching the fireworks with me."

"Thank you, Gray." Lucy said. "I had no plans today."

"Good."Gray kissed Lucy on the lips.

* * *

**MEANWHILE~**

"Hey, Lucy forgot her jacket!" Natsu said picking it up from the chair. "I'll get it to her." He ran out the guild and picked up on her scent. But, he noticed something different. Lucy's house was left, not right. "Hmm, she must be at the park, walking around. Well I better hurry, she is all alone, with no jacket. The fireworks are starting soon." He ran even faster.

Natsu followed her scent and gasped at what he saw. He saw Lucy and Gray...Kissing. Lucy noticed Natsu and backed away from Gray. Gray saw Natsu and said nothing. "Lu...cy?" At this point, Natsu started crying.

Lucy was surprised. She backed up a bit, and noticed him crying. "Natsu! Its now what it looks like!"

He wiped away his tears and glared a menacing glare. He _never _used this one at Lucy, but only to enemies. This was the first. "No, I know what it is, Lucy. It seems you don't get it when I say that I love you."

"Bu-" Lucy was cut off. "So, when it was a VERY special day, you walked away from me, and went to Gray. I see." Natsu started to walk back to his house, but was stopped by Lucy's voice. "What special day?"

"So, you don't even remember that too? Lucy, today is the anniversary of when I first confessed to you. It had been a year since then." Natsu turned around. "But it seems like you don't care!" Natsu ran away with tears in his eyes.

Gray turned to Lucy. "What was that? You and Natsu were dating?" Lucy nodded. "Yes, but it seems like I had forgotten, heck, I even forgot the special day."

Gray smiled. Lucy also smiled. "WHATEVER!" They both said in unison, and continued to make out.

**WITH NATSU~**

Natsu arrived at the guild, with his eyes really red. You can tell that he had been crying. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Mira asked worriedly. "And where's Lu-"

"Don't even mention that _forbidden _name when I'm around. I don't want to hear it."Natsu said, cutting off Mira. Natsu sat at an empty table in the corner, and started tearing up. Erza sat next to Natsu.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. "Isn't today your special day with her?" Natsu looked up at her, and showed her his red eyes. "No, it seems like she had forgotten, oh and did I mention that she cheated on me with Gray?" Erza gasped.

"Lucy would never do that!" Erza exclaimed. Hearing her voice made Natsu cry a river. Erza realized what she had said. "I'm so sorry, Natsu." She patted his back. "It's alright, let it all out."

The whole guild surrounded the table and heard the story. "Its alright, Natsu. You'll be fine." Elfman said. "If you're a MAN you show your hidden emotions."

Mira also patted his back. "Yeah, we're all here for you."

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 1. I'm sorry if they are a little OOC, but that is how they are going to be in my story. But this will NOT end with NaLu. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	2. The Note He Left

**I'm back, with another new chapter. Well, I read one of your reviews, and it said that they didn't want NaLu. Well, I was actually going to make Lucy suffer anyways. It was a mistype when I said that this will end with NaLu. So, I fixed that. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Natsu stood up, and looked at his comforting Guild Mates. He smiled. Makarov came out from his office. "What is the matter, Natsu?" He asked. Mira turned to him. She explained everything that had happened. His eyes widened. "I understand."

"Natsu! Let's go back home!" Happy said. "You've had too much tears for the day!" Natsu nodded and followed Happy back home. The rest of the members were standing there, thinking why Lucy would do that.

Natsu and Happy arrived back at their house. Happy hugged Natsu and said 'good night'. He flew to his little spot and closed his eyes. Natsu replied with a smile. He went to his hammock, and tried to go to sleep, but he just couldn't. "Lucy...''

He got up from his hammock and walked to the wall where all of his requests were. He looked at the one where he and Lucy had done first, together. Natsu grabbed it and burned it. "No more"

He walked to his desk with a pen and paper, and started writing. Once he finished, he grabbed his stuff, and walked out of his house. "Goodbye, Happy. Everyone"

**THE NEXT DAY~**

Happy woke up, and found that Natsu wasn't there. He looked everywhere, and saw that he had burned the first mission request that he, Lucy, and himself had done. Happy looked at his desk, and saw that there was a paper. He read it. "NATSU!''

Happy flew out of the house, and towards the guild. Everyone was there, but Lucy and Gray was not. Happy flew to Mira and Erza, who were talking about Natsu and Lucy. "Mira! Erza!" They turned to Happy. "Look!" He handed the paper to them.

It read:

_Dear Happy, and the Guild Members,_

_I'm sorry, but I will not be returning back home for a while. I need time to think on my own. I can't stand to see HER face anymore. Please, don't look for me. Even when Lucy says that she is sorry. Do well. Oh, Mira, Erza, please help and look over Happy for me. Thank you, everyone. I'll be back in a few years. Until I see you guys again._

_Natsu_

"Everyone! Read this, its from Natsu! He has disappeared!" Erza and Mira exclaimed. They showed his note to everyone. Elfman gasped, so did Levy, Gajeel. Everyone was surprised when they read it.

Lucy walked in with her hands interlocked with Gray's. They were both talking happily. Lucy noticed that everyone was all in the center of the guild gasping, with their eyes widened. Gray decided to walk there and ask what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked. "Yeah, why is everyone all the middle of the room?" Lucy asked. Everyone glared at Lucy and Gray. Mira spoke up. "It was because of you... You did this!"

"You should know more than we do!" Erza said.

"What are you guys talking about?" They both asked. "Natsu! He has run away! And its all your fault, Lucy!" Everybody shouted, angrily. "Oh, that Loser? He deserved it. He's too stupid, unlike Gray."

Makarov stepped up. "Guild Members do not act this way!" Lucy flinched as the Guild Master grew up to his large size. Gray stood there. He was used to it. "Get out, and don't come back until you have realized what you had done!"

Lucy and Gray ran out. "Maybe we should go back home?" Lucy asked. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Gray nodded and they walked their separate ways. Lucy was on her way home, and everyone had glared at her, but she knew why.

She arrived home, but realized that she needed to pay her rent. But, she didn't have enough money. Gray already went home. "Man, I wish Natsu was here..." But, she remembered that she had deeply hurt him. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

**Okay, Done! Do you like it? Well, I am very proud of it. The next chapter will be a timeskip, where Natsu finally comes back. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Oh YEAH! THANKSGIVING BREAK!**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	3. I Have Not Been Forgiven

**Here is the next chapter! Yes, I am updating so soon, I have nothing else to do anyways! As I mentioned in the last chapter, this one will be a timeskip of when Natsu comes back, three years later. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**TIMESKIP~3 YRS. LATER**

Lucy and Gray had broken up about 2 and a half years ago. Lucy just couldn't stand the emptiness in her heart, now that Natsu had ran away. Nobody knows where he had been. The guild members have searched for so long, almost everyone had given up, except Happy. Lucy was able to go back to the guild, for she had realized that she hurt his feelings.

It was a normal day at the guild, and Happy had come back from his search for Natsu, still no luck. Carla flew up by him and gave him a pat on the back. "Its alright, Happy. He'll come back soon." Happy smiled. "Thank you, Carla."

Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and Romeo were talking about Dragon Slayer Magic. Levy and Romeo were amazed at how good they can smell. "What else can you smell?" Levy asked. "Anything. Its easy we ju-" Gajeel stopped. Wendy was trembling. "What's wrong, you two?" Romeo asked.

"Gajeel, do you smell that?" Wendy asked, still trembling. "Yeah...That's definitely HIM." Levy and Romeo were confused. "What are you guys talking about?" Romeo asked. "What is it, Wendy?"

"Its...Natsu-san..." She answered.

"NATSU!?" Wendy and Romeo shouted. This alerted the whole guild, and they all came to them. "Is it TRUE? Natsu is back?" Erza asked.

Lucy heard, but she was in the corner. She didn't want to see Natsu's face. She heard Wendy say. "He's here."

At that moment, the guild doors opened. And there, stood Natsu. Right next to him was a girl. "Anyone miss me!?" Natsu ran in and knocked down a few tables. "Man, it sure is great to be back!"

Everyone gathered up around Natsu. "WELCOME BACK!"

Happy flew to Natsu. "NATSU! I MISSED YOU!"

"Happy! I missed you too." Natsu gave him a big hug.

"Ummmm...Natsu?" A small voice was heard at the guild doors. "Ahhh! Luna! Sorry, but I was held up with all the hugs." Natsu faced the guild. "Hey, everyone! This is Luna. She's my _mate_!"

Lucy heard these words. That last one made her heart drop. _'mate. mate. mate'_

"Nice to meet you guys. Natsu has told me a lot about you guys, and I am hoping join your guild. May I?" Luna asked. Makarov walked up to her. "Everyone is welcome! After all, this is the guild of Fairy Tail! Mira, give her a stamp."

"Sure thing! Where do you want it, also what color?" Mira asked. "I would like it on my hand, pink please!" Luna answered. "Okay! There you go. You are officially a part of the guild now!" The guild shouted. "HOORAY!"

"Anyways, what magic do you use?" Erza asked curiously. "I use Celestial Magic." She answered proudly. "I love them with all my heart. Every single one of them!"

"That's good." Erza said. "You have found the right one, Natsu. Anyways, where did you put her mate mark?" Natsu pointed to her neck. "Right there. Do you see the small red dragon? I also have one. Its on my neck, the small white dragon."

"Ahh, I see."

"Lets throw a PARTY!" Elfman said. Soon, tables started flying everywhere. In the corner was Lucy silently crying. '_I have been replaced. So, this is what is feels like to be deeply hurt. Natsu has moved on, with a new girl.'_

Natsu and Luna were sitting together laughing, smiling, and having fun. Just the same as he had with her.

_'There's no chance that he will Forgive Me'_

* * *

**That was officially the end...I think. I think its a little short, but oh well. I have no idea what I am gonna do now. Anyways, did you like it. I love making Lucy suffer. All those other ones have Natsu and Lisanna, now its Backwards! Please tell me in the reviews if you like it or not. And please don't hesitate to give me any ideas on any story!**

**Reviews are appreciated! Until Next time!**

**VanillaAnime~**


End file.
